


【井衡】龙井茶奇遇

by Alexis0077



Category: zyl角色水仙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis0077/pseuds/Alexis0077





	【井衡】龙井茶奇遇

学堂里庄学究的位子上换成了孔嬷嬷。

孔嬷嬷年龄不小，却精神亮畅着。

“在座的各位都是王侯将相家的公子小姐，身份高贵虽是与生注定，但这气质涵养还要后天练成。君子六艺九雅都是傍身之学，无论是在内宅陶冶自洽，还是宴会交际互相切磋，差了一样都是要闹笑话的。平日里庄学究教你们读书学问，从今天起就换老身教你们点茶插花打香。”

齐衡偷偷扭了一圈头，顾二叔和盛家兄弟都一副闲庭自若的样子，盛家的几位妹妹更是索性互相拈着小辫打趣起来。这些事对他们来说都早就熟能生巧了，而七上八下的唯独自己一人。

 

果然，一堂课下来，齐衡面对着眼前一碗筛得黏黏糊糊的茶红着脸，孔嬷嬷的声音从耳边灌进来。

“是是是，孔嬷嬷教导的是……”

齐衡向来是这课堂上的优等生，从没有被老师留过堂，此刻内心羞愧已经蒙住了耳，顾不得听孔嬷嬷教训了些什么，只好低着头连连答应。

“点茶若单是学手法，那好比照猫画虎，是学不会的。想要学会点茶，先要懂得其中的道理，通则达，不通则不达，这样，罚你抄一遍《茶经》，再写一则心得，明日课上交来。”

 

从课堂退出来，齐衡心里愁得打鼓。

《茶经》的篇幅也不算太长，可他今天答应了六妹妹陪她去庙里祈福。单要只是抄写就算了，可孔嬷嬷说了明日还要考他点茶，这可是慢工出细活的手艺，哪有一朝一夕就能改进的。

但若明日还要被留堂，不仅要在众同学面前出丑，要是耽误了回家的时间，被母亲责问。一想到母亲严厉的样子，齐衡的眉头都皱到了一起。

“小公爷今天下课为何如此之晚。”不为拎着书箱已在学堂外等急了。

“我……快回去吧……”齐衡怕遇到人被嘲笑，急急朝外迈步子，“孔嬷嬷罚我抄《茶经》呢，明日还要考我点茶……”

“啊？可是……”不为瞄了一眼二门边，正在给明兰整理衣襟的小桃姑娘，“可是，公子，我们不还答应了明兰小姐去庙里祈福的嘛……”

“哎，你替我去和六妹妹道个歉，恕我要食言了……”

不为努努嘴，满不情愿地应了去。

 

齐衡心里愁着功课的事，晚饭也食不知味，放下碗筷就辞了父母钻进书房里。

小公爷功于书法，写字自然是用心，可刚抄了两篇手腕就发起酸来。

“公子休息会吧，”不为端来玫瑰酥饼，捏起齐衡的手腕揉了揉，“公子不如先练练点茶，一会再接着抄。”

齐衡往嘴里塞了一块玫瑰酥饼，趴在桌上，一手握着茶筅胡乱在茶盏里捣着，“不为，我趴一会，过半个时辰你叫我……点茶好难，好难啊……”

 

齐衡是被一阵清新的茶香唤醒的，清清雅雅，带着一点点苦味，却是恰好沁人心脾。迷迷糊糊间，齐衡摸到身上不知何时被披上裘衣，衣襟的绒毛刺地脖子痒痒的，“不为，什么时辰了，你怎么不叫我……”

“不为……”

桌边跪坐着的显然不是不为。

齐衡以为自己睡懵了，猛得晃了晃脑袋，可桌边确实是一个白衣蓝缘，长发及地的大美人。

“你醒啦。”美人周身泛着茶香，修长的手指捏着杯盏，手、杯、人慢慢进到眼前，香气也也一层一层踱过来，后调叠着前调，齐衡闻着，竟有一种醉了的感觉，却越来越清醒，越来越强烈。

“你是谁？”齐衡目不转睛地盯着面前的大美人，半刻后才想起来这样甚是无礼，慌忙挪开眼睛，却瞟见，那《茶经》不知什么时候已经抄完了……

齐衡夺过来一看，那字比自己的似乎更高一筹，撇的收尾还特意模仿了自己的笔迹。

“这……”

“齐小公爷，”那人温柔一笑，“你听说过龙井茶奇遇吗？”

 

 

“什么茶？”

“在下公子景。”大美人手腕一转，手指拈来作笔，竟是一缕青烟化作水墨，在桌上留下了一个“景”字，“本是茶仙，刚才小公爷点茶时诚心求问，便把我唤出来了。”

“茶仙？”齐衡眼睛瞪得圆圆的，头脑里忽是一片空白。

“茶仙大人，学生元若，诚心求教！”齐衡忽然扑到公子景面前跪下，“求仙人教我点茶。我……”齐衡抬起衣袖摸了摸眼角，“我在学堂里丢死人了……”

 

噗嗤……公子景对着这幅模样实在忍俊不禁，但立马骤吸了一口气，三指堵住嘴唇，正经道，“小公爷快起来。”

“仙人若不答应，我就不起来。”

婆娑的大眼睛从低处传出求告，任凭神仙也抵挡不住这样的可怜劲儿。

“好好好，来，我教你。”

公子景抬起齐衡的手臂，把人扶到桌边，从身后把住齐衡的双手，一手握盏，一手拿筅。

齐衡绷着劲认真极了，浑身都紧紧的，公子景轻轻拍了拍，“放松。”

说话间手移到齐衡肩膀，虎口压住锁骨，咵得往后一掰。

“哎哟……嘶……”

没想到玉白圆嫩的手里倒是生出不少力气，三下两下就把齐衡整个揉松弛了下来。

“点茶呢首先要放松身心，这样做出来的茶才会云润。你刚才趴着瞌睡浑身都睡硬了，先舒展舒展。”

感到手里人松阔了不少，公子景重新围住齐衡，把着他的双手，“点茶其实和写字作画是同理，手腕使力，要均匀周到……”

 

“来，尝尝。”

茶仙亲手调教的点茶手法果然效果显著，齐衡点的这盏茶和此前的全然不是一个水准了。

茶盏递到嘴边的时候，齐衡还是红了脸，“仙子哥哥，你教我的是好，可明日学堂上，孔嬷嬷要考我，若没有你在，我怕还是要闹笑话。”

“你若诚心要学，那我便再教你一次……”

点茶工艺繁琐，一盏下来也要半个多时辰，纵是有茶香提神，可再一轮练习下来，天都有蒙蒙亮的迹象，齐衡的脑袋控制不住的往前冲去。

“元若……”公子景轻轻扶住齐衡的额头。

“孔嬷嬷以前可是在宫里教公主皇子的，严格着呢……”

公子景手指抵上还在轻启的嘴唇，止住了嘟囔，任人倒进自己的臂弯里，“哪有一口气吃成的胖子。”

说着手指在齐衡鼻尖上弹点了一下，呼地吹了口气，怀里的人就和自己换了衣裳。

公子景抽出齐衡的发簪，松了他的发髻，额前的碎发瞬间溜到脸侧，把下颌勾勒地尤其好看。清修了千年的神仙也禁不住绕起手指勾了勾那缕头发。许是发髻向来束得太紧，松懈下来的头皮让整张脸更是柔软地舒展开来，眉眼露出舒服的神色。

公子景取下自己的蓝色发带，松松地将散在小公子面前的头发绑到脑后，轻挽成一个低髻，把在怀里睡着的人抱到书房的卧榻上，盖上羊毛毯子。

“好好休息。”公子景手腕一翻，拈了一个安神咒。

 

 

卯时二科还带着些许露气，学堂前的台阶湿湿的，公子景穿着齐衡的白底绣红衣裳，心里不禁觉得自己也越发好看起来。

“齐衡，你上前来。”孔嬷嬷按时按点踏进学堂，挺胸立腰地在案台前端坐下来，“昨日让你罚抄的《茶经》可抄好了？”

“学生抄好了，请孔嬷嬷过目。”

盛明兰透过薄纱屏风使劲张望了下，戳了戳身后的如兰，“五姐姐，你觉不觉得，今天小公爷好像，有些不太一样？”

如兰抬着瞌睡的眼皮，“你这么一说我到发现了，小公爷今天，好像格外帅气一些。”

“你个没羞没躁的……”

“明明是你先问我的……”

“照你这么说，小公爷平时可是不够帅气？”

“当然不是，只是今天的小公爷更……我也说不上来，反正确实有点不太一样……”

“课堂上不可随意交头接耳……”孔嬷嬷的竹板子打在案台上，公子景微微地皱了皱眉头，“齐衡啊，你的字确实是最好的，不过抄书并非本意，你抄了这一遍《茶经》可有什么心得体会？”

“心得体会不敢说，学生愿意当面点茶，让孔嬷嬷看看有没有长进。”

嘴里一来一回，公子景早就瞟好了孔嬷嬷桌上点好的茶，虽说清雅、柔润、香气均匀都是做到了，可是还是差点味道，一看就是照本宣科的产物。公子景心底偷笑了一把，手里干错利落地转动着茶筅茶盏。一番动作，把算得上见多识广的孔嬷嬷看呆了。

“没先到小公爷一天之间突飞猛进，我也算见识了。小公爷聪慧过人，将来必定是前途无量。”

公子景浅浅提了提嘴角，刚想捋起自己的大袖转身退下，才想起来此时正换着齐衡的窄袖袍，一时手下落空，只好顺势抚了抚腰间的玉佩，转身看到盛家三位姑娘都睁大了眼睛看着自己，又看了看学堂另几位公子，眼珠子一转，飞速朝明兰眨了眨眼，明兰瞬间红着脸低下头去。

 

从学堂回来，已是午后。公子景推开书房，往塌上望了一眼，那个白白肉肉的人儿正裹在羊皮毯子里团成了一块糕点模样。

“元若。”公子景轻轻唤了声。

“啊。”眼睛还没睁开，低垂的睫毛首先颤了颤，才勉勉强强睁开眼睛，黑玉珠子从睫毛缝里透出光来，嘴里呢喃着恍惚了一小会，突然挣起身子，“完了完了完了，仙人哥哥，我是不是睡过头了，我还要去学堂，孔嬷嬷今天要考我呢……不然孔嬷嬷肯定跟我母亲告状……”

“元若……”

“啊？”齐衡顿时缓过神来，“仙人哥哥，你穿的……我……”

齐衡的大眼睛里含着水似的，却不是任何一种的眼泪，而是与生俱来的波光，公子景看着，只觉得仙界也没有这么好看的眼睛，忍不住伸出手来，捏了捏齐衡的脸，“放心吧，我今天扮作你，去学堂上了课，孔嬷嬷那里的点茶功课，都通过啦。你只管放心，毫无破绽。”

“你替我去了学堂？”齐衡抬头看了看窗外，一下握住公子景的手，“这是，已经下课了？那你，回来的时候没去母亲那里回话吗，母亲可是每天都要在我学堂放学的时候检查我一天的功课的。”

齐衡心里急了，纵是课堂上好乔装，在母亲面前可是万万瞒不过去的。

“不慌，今天平宁郡主进宫去了，不到晚上怕是回不来，连晚饭都不在府上用。”

齐衡舒了口气。

“元若，我问你，我在学堂上听学生们说，都说盛家姑娘各个倾心于你，而你尤其和六妹妹青梅竹马，两情相悦，只差捅破一层窗户纸了。可是这样？”

“没有没有，没有的事，仙人哥哥，这是谁说的，这样辱我名声。”齐衡涨红了脸。

公子景一看，逗他得了趣，“我今天还听说，你明明和六妹妹暗许心意，但碍于外面传言邕王府上的嘉成县主有意与你家联姻，才刻意隐瞒，和六妹妹保持距离，是这样不？”

“仙人哥哥怎么和外面的市井小民一样爱嚼舌，根本没有的事。邕王府从来没有来我齐国公府提过亲，既没有提过亲，就是没有关系的两个人，你再不要把我和嘉成县主一块提及！”

“你看你，真不经逗。”公子景真是忍不住要笑出声来，“怎么跟个姑娘似的，一个大男人，哪有那么多什么名节不名节的。我看学堂上顾二叔，盛家的三哥哥，不都……”

“我跟他们可不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“我……我是公府的独子，将来也要继承这爵位。父亲受皇上倚重多年，自然有各种眼睛盯着看。我若和哪家的公子小姐走得近了，传到外面，话就变成我们齐国公府要与哪家交好，甚至结党。从小到大，母亲都牢牢把住我的交际，甚至连家里的婢女都不能近我三尺内说话，行事礼仪稍有不慎就会被我母亲贱卖出去。要不是盛家请的庄学究名声在外，我又求了母亲许久，答应每日来去有时，下了学堂回来必向她禀述，她才答应让我去盛家上学。不然，我即使出的了这公府的大门，也出不了齐家的马车。”齐衡越说头垂得越低，声音都快埋到胸腔里。

“那你，从来没去街上有玩过？没去酒楼吃过酒？没有和姑娘们一起逛过元宵灯会？”

“没有……”齐衡摇了摇头，“母亲说，府里什么都有，想要什么玩意，想吃什么酒菜，尽管让人买回来便是，每到元宵花朝，中秋重阳，母亲会带我去樊楼，也就是坐在楼上隔着帘子看看城里的热闹……”

“元若，我带你去吃酒好不好？”

“吃酒？”齐衡的眼睛只闪了一下，长睫毛投下的阴影又遮住了眼里的水光，“不行，一会母亲回来，寻不见我人，怕是我明天练学堂都不能去上了。”

“我带你去，准不会让你母亲知道！”

 

公子景拉起齐衡，拈了一个咒，两人身上的衣服又换了回来。

“这？……”

齐衡还在诧异中，公子景就拢起他的长发，替齐衡梳好发髻，插上齐衡那支翡翠发簪。托着人的下颌左右观察了下，“真好看。”

齐衡从没经历过这样的事，全然不知道发生了什么，只知道他前一刻还踩在卧榻前的矮脚踏上，被公子景拽着手一拉，下意识地往前冲去，刚要踩在地板上，却踏进了一片云雾里，眼前从白昼变成了黑夜。

公子景带他来的这个地方像皇宫的大殿一样宽阔，顶上吊着五彩的灯，像是元宵节的走马灯一样不停的旋转，齐衡看呆了。

“这是哪儿，仙人哥哥，这是……仙境吗……”

齐衡嘴里的仙境有各式各样的人，不过所有人都拿着酒杯互相碰杯豪饮。好多人的穿着打扮齐衡都没见过，还有些人只穿了半袖和半截腿的薄衫薄裤子，大片的皮肤露在外面，姑娘也是如此。

齐衡赶紧举起袖子挡住眼睛。

“没关系的，别在意。”公子景一把拉下齐衡挡在眼前的手，“这个世界就是这样，这里的人呢，都可以随意交谈，不必担心所谓的名节、家世、婚姻。无论是男人还是女人，都可以随意交往，如果两人投缘，也可以找更安静或是雅致的地方再做了解。如果两人一见钟情，也可以立刻结亲、甚至洞房。”

一听到洞房，刚才还满脸好奇欢喜的齐衡立马摆摆手，“洞房？不行不行，这成何体统，回去母亲该打我板子了，仙人哥哥，我们还是走吧……仙人哥哥，我们，还可以回去的吧……”

 

公子景已经不记得自己是第几次被齐衡逗笑了，千年来自己在时空里来回穿梭都没有遇到过如此纯情又生动的人，孑然一身千余年，沉寂在楼兰古塔里的铃声突然响起。

“傻瓜，这里，你要是喜欢谁，你就可以和谁在一起，你要是不喜欢谁，谁也不能强迫你。”公子景给齐衡递了一杯酒，“在这里，你可以和任何人，为了友谊干杯。”

像久束的鸟儿回到林子，齐衡觉得一切都那么有趣而又尽兴。

“这是上校家的玫瑰酥饼，你尝尝，和你府上的比如何？”

“这是牛记生煎，这一带最有名，你看排队好长的呢。”

“你看这个，开在牛记生煎的对门，叫朱记小笼包，两家可比生意呢！”

“你尝尝这个，这也是一种茶，是用一种叫柠檬的植物泡制的，酸甜可口，夏日冰镇来喝，最是舒爽。”

“还有这个，这个和盛府的冰酪类似，拿鲜奶制成，配上鲜果，口感却更为醇厚。”

“来这里，元若，你见过海吗……”

齐衡最后嘟着火辣辣的嘴唇，满脸烧的通红，坐在咕咕冒滚的大锅面前，摸着肚子舔了舔嘴，“这个好吃，我想每天都能吃这个。”

公子景替齐衡擦了擦嘴角的油渍，“可以啊，我以后每天都带你来。”

“吃饱了，好困。”

那一刻公子景仿佛觉得自己在逗一只馋嘴的小猫，把人往怀里揽过来说道，“困了就睡吧。”

 

齐衡只觉得背后一阵微风，再睁眼就卧在书房的卧榻上。刚才的一切如一场黄粱美梦，身边空无一人，摊开掌心，却多了一个银色的发饰。

门外传来一阵敲门声，“公子，娘娘回来了，请公子过去说话。”

“知道了……”齐衡朝着门外喊了声，翻身下来，正了正衣襟，突然耳内熟悉的温柔声音响起，“你要是不高兴了，或是觉得闷了，就点茶唤我，我带着平行世界去找你。”


End file.
